Hated Love
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: A newcomer by the name of Zero Yami is trying out to become a vocaloid. At the audition he sees none other than Hatsune Miku and meets a 16 year old girl named Melody Violet and a 15 year old girl named Aoi Snow. What will happen when Melody falls for Kaito, Aoi falls for Len, and Zero falls for Miku? It's a love triangle filled with rivalry for each other? Inspired by tusake16.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Ice Flame: Guess who's back with a brand new Vocaloid story? Yup, it's me, your fav dragon mistress, I mean, dragon princess! This idea was inspired and given to me by tusake16 and this is gonna be fun with Hatsune Miku and a male and female OC! Like and Comment!**

**Chapter 1: Newcomers**

*Miku's POV*

I hate this... All these damn newcomers auditioning for _**my**_ part when I'm already the best, so why do we need more? We already have Luka, and Kaito, the blonde twins, ugh, let's not forget the slut dressing Meiko... We also have Kaiko, Luki, my brother, Meito, Haku, Lily, Gumi, Yuki, Teto, Ritsu, and more, so why the hell do we need all these newcomers?

I'm irritated as I stomped into Master's office angrily, going right into the large room without knocking as I saw him at his desk doing paperwork.

"Master, what's the meaning of this!?"

"Meaning of what, Hatsune...?" he sighed, not even looking at me.

"The meaning of these pointless auditions! Are you trying to replace me!? And it's Miku!"

"Fine, _**Miku**_, the reason I'm doing this is because the board wants us to introduce some new people - now, don't get me wrong, no one will ever forget about the originals, but this was not my idea, however, I have no choice but to agree to it or else this comapny and you vocaloids wouldn't be here." he explained, which enraged me at that word he said that I hate hearing.

"We're not _**"vocaloids,"**_ we're singers and musicians so get it right!"

"Did you miss your hair appointment today? Is that why you're in such a bad mood?"

"No! That's not until 3! And I'm mad because now I have to put up with newbies and show them the ropes! I hate doing that!"

"Yeah, well sometimes we all have to do things we don't like, so suck it up and get over it, Miku or I will cancel your concert next Friday night with the newcomers."

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Keep that attitude up and I will. Now quit your whining and go get your hair done."

"Hmph!" I pouted, stomping out of the room.

My name is Hatsune Miku and I have extremely long greenish blue hair that i have in two pigtails and goes to at least my ankles, my eyes the same color as my hair. I wear a grey sleeveless, button up collared shirt; a teal neck tie with two black strips that go to the center of the tie near the bottom; a black and teal pleated skirt; black thigh highs; black and teal shoes; and black arm warmers that start at my upper arms and get wider as they go to my hands. Oh, and of course my black and teal headphones.

I hate this... I hate newcomers... I hate them all...

... ... ...

*Zero's POV*

Today is the day of the audition and I was excited, but also a bit nervous, but I wanted to do this and I had to do this, so here goes! I walked through the doors and my eyes widened at how many people were already inside. I made my way through the crowd as I signed in, taking the number they gave me as I sat down.

I looked around, scanning the competition when I saw her. No one could mistake the teal colored hair of Hatsune Miku. It felt like love at first sight, but then I thought that was ridiculous, that is until she looked my way. She smiled at me, giving me a wink and a wave before walking up to a man with royal blue hair as I sighed.

(Her boyfriend...) I thought, until I looked back again.

They were talking for a couple seconds until they walked past each other, high-fiving and that's when my hopes just got a little higher as I saw Miku go up to another girl. She wasn't already one of them, so I figured she was trying out as she was in all purple. The two talked and shared a couple laughs before hugging and parting ways as she signed in. She then looked around and took a seat next to me.

I had short, shaggy jet black hair and dark blue eyes. My outfit consisted of a short sleeve, button up, black, collared shirt; white, sleeveless jacket vest; white neck tie; black knee shorts; black and white sneakers, and black and white headphones.

*Melody's POV*

I walked through the doors and saw him, that royal blue hair I fell in love with, and his eyes were so deep, so blue, so hypnotizing... My trance was broken as my best friend walked over to me. She had long, bright teal colored hair pulled up into two pigtails. Perhaps you know you her? You guessed it, my best friend is none other than Hatsune Miku in the flesh.

"Hey, Mel! I was just going to look for you, but here you are!" she greeted as she gave me a big hug. "I've missed you so much! I'm sorry for being so busy with all my concerts and things, but now that you're here, we can hang out all the time!"

"Hey, Miku, I've missed you too, and remember, I have to get in first."

"Don't worry, I've got a special slot reserved just for you!"

"But isn't that an unfair advantage to only me?" I asked.

"Not technecally speaking. Mel, you've got a wonderful voice and a perfect body and face frame. You fit the bill perfectly."

"You think so? Do you really think I'm that good?"

"Of course! Would I lie to my best friend? You're voice is so amazing I just **had** to show it to the others and Master. They loved your voice! Grated they couldn't see you, but now's your chance and that's why I have an open slot just for you to insure you make it!"

I laughed. "All right, I trust you, Miku."

"Come on, have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"Weeeellll..."

She playfully punched me in the arm as I laughed. "I know, I know, you haven't."

"Good. You'll do great, I know it. Well, I gotta run before I'm late for my hair appointment, but I'll see you once you make it in. Bye."

"Bye." we hugged before parting way as I went to sign in.

After signing in, I sat down next to a boy in all black. I had long chocolate brown hair with purple streaks everywhere and purple eyes to match. I wore a strapless purple and black stripped dress that almost went to my knees; a black shirt collar with a short black and white tie; purple, high heeled boots that went midway to my shins; black and white arm warmers that started almost at shoulders; and my black and purple headphones.

I took out my cord and connected it to the left headphone and the other end to my iPod as I played the song I was going to sing. It was one I recorded but the song itself wasn't mine. It was a different song by a band called Tommy heavenly6 by the name of Monochrome Rainbow. It was one of my favorite songs by Miku and she always enjoyed it when I sang it, so this was my song of choice.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yay! Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story because this took a lot of thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yes, it's that time again: time for another chapter to the story you all seem to love so much! Please like, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter: Auditions**

*Zero's POV*

I was nervous as I sat there, the song in my head and staring at my lap, the girl next to me humming her song. Her hum was kinda cute as she would bob her head to either side.

"Number 34."

I looked down at my lap again and flipped over the card they gave me as the number read 34. I stood up as I saw the girl look up at me.

"Good luck!" she smiled brightly.

I smiled back softly as I nodded. "Thanks. Good luck to you too."

She giggled softly before going back to her music as I walked off, going through the door. I stepped before the judges and introduced myself, saying what song I would perform; I settled on one of Len Kagamine's songs known as Servant of Evil. I performed the song rather easily, imagining that I was alone in the room as I sang. When I had finished the song, I put the microphone back and bowed, waiting for their response.

"Ok, Zero, go ahead and go through the door on the left over there."

I nodded and did as he asked, going towards the door. "Number 35."

Suddenly, that girl I was sitting next to came jogging into the room, flashing me a smile just before I went into the room.

(Did I make it or what?) I thought.

*Melody's POV*

"Number 35." I quickly hopped up from my chair and put away my iPod and cord as I jogged into the room. When I did, however, I saw that boy I sat next to as he went into the door on the left. I gave him a quick smile just before he entered the room.

(He made it.) I thought. (Now it's my turn. Miku, this is for you...)

"Please introduce yourself and th song you will be singing." the man said.

"Yes. My name is Melody Violet and the song I will be singing today is umm..." I wasn't sure how they would react at me not singing one of the vocaloid songs. "...the song I'm sing is called Monochrome Rainbow by Tommy heavenly6."

They all gave me a strange look, but brushed it off. "Ok, you may begin."

The music started as I tapped my foot to it, microphone at hand, and head down as I waited for my cue. Once I had to sing, my head shot up and the microphone went to my mouth as I sang my heart out. I sang until the song ended as I set the microphone back on its stand, taking a bow. I looked up at the judges faces and saw them mezmoried before one spoke.

"Um, ahem, thank you, Melody. You may go through the door on the left."

I bowed again. "Thank you." I then walked over to the door as they called out the next number. It was girl probably about 14 or 15 and was nervous, as I could see. I stopped and looked at her before going over to the girl, grabbing her shoulder. "This will only take a second and I'll be on my way." I said.

I leaned into the girl, whispering softly into her ear. _"Just relax, you'll do great. Sing as loud as you can and proudly. Don't let fear win and shine. Best of luck. Break a leg because you'll do great."_

Once I finished whispering the girl looked more confident as she nodded, smiling. _"Thank you, Miss..."_ she whispered.

_"Call me Melody."_

_"Aoi."_

_"Good luck, Lucy, I believe in you."_

With that, I turned and went through the door, giving her one last smile before the door closed. I looked around and didn't see very many people and grinned when I saw the boy I sat next to, going to sit next to him again as he looked up.

"Hm?"

I held my hand out to him. "I never did catch your name." I said. "My name is Melody Violet."

"Zero Yami." he said, taking my hand.

We sat there for a few minutes, silent, until he spoke up.

"Can I ask you something, Melody?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Are you friends with Hatsune Miku?"

I smiled. "Yup! I've known her since we were kids before she got discovered. And before you ask, no, she's not dating Kaito, the blue haired guy. They're just friends and that's it."

"Did you read my mind or something?"

"No, but I saw the way you were looking at her earlier. Just stick with me and I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"But you're a newcomer too." he stated.

"Yes, and I'm best friends with Hatsune Miku who's showed me any and everything I'll need to know if I were to become famous with her." I explained. "So just stick with me. Trust me, you don't wanna be around Miku when she's showing everyone around. Secretly, she hates this whole thing, but when I decided to try out, she was all for it, for me at least. I'll show you the ropes."

Suddenly, I heard the door open and I saw Aoi, the girl I encouraged as she looked around for me. "I'll be right back." I stood up and walked towards her. She smiled gleefully when she saw me, running over to me as she wrapped me up in a big hug.

"You made it, Aoi." I said.

"All thanks to you, Miss Melody! Thank you so much! I was so nervous until you spoke to me, then I felt like I could do anything!"

I laughed. "I never did get your last name."

She pulled away from me. "Oh, sorry! It's Yuka, Aoi Yuka and I sang on of Rin Kagamine's songs called Tengaku!"

I smiled. "Come on, Aoi, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." I took her hand and lead her to Zero.

Aoi had short, silver hair with red tips that went a little past her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless, button up shirt with red trimming on the edges; a red tie; white shorts with red trimming; red belt clipped to her left side; white thigh highs; white shoes with red trimming on the edge; white arm warmers with red trimming; and black and red headphones.

She got along well with Zero as the three of us talked. As time went by, the auditions were soon finished as we were taken to go meet the other vocaloids, oh, sorry, "singers" according to Miku. I could see Aoi was nervous, and Zero had a glint of it in his eyes, but didn't show it while I wasn't since I had already met them all.

"Ok everyone, these are the famous Vocaloids you all are going to become." the man said. "I am their master, but just call me Master and here they are. Here is Luka Megurine and her older brother, Luki, Kaito and his little sister, Kaiko, Meiko and her brother, Meito, Rin and Len Kagamine, Haku Yowane, Neru, Kasane Teto, Miki, Lily, Megpoid Gumi, Kamui Gakupo, Kaai Yuki, Miraim, Leon, Lola, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Nekmura Iroha, Utatane Piko, Gachapoid Ryuto, Mizki, Yuuma, Sweet Ann, Prima, Sonika, IA, Hatsune Miku's older brother, Mikuo, and last but certainly not least, everyones favorite, Hatsune Miku."

"Mel! You made it!" Miku ran over to me, wrapping me in a big hug as everyone looked at us like we were crazy or something.

"Oh yes, and this is Melody Violet. She isn't really a newcoomer, more or less a latecomer, but all the same, she was always apart of us, just not as a vocaloid." Master said.

"Singer!" Miku hissed.

"Sure, that... Anyways, you all will be assigned one of these "singers" and they will give you a tour. Since there is a signiffigant amount of you, all of you vocal-singers will need to help out. Melody, since you're not really new, you can give a tour too. Every vocaloid with a sibling is one group. With all the siblings paired up, there are a total of 27 of you and 270 newcomers so each of you take ten and not everyone go the same way. If you need me, I'll be in my office." Master said before leaving.

"Aoi, Zero, you two are coming with me. Now all I need is eight more people."

Immediately I got what I wanted as eight more joined my group. I was curious as to why, but all the same, it wasn't important as we had to get on with the tour, but I had a feeling rivalry was about to spark up very soon and that's what worried me the most...

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ok, well I guess it's a whole band of OC's this time, but stay tuned for more! And sorry about Miku's bitchiness in the first chapter...**


End file.
